


Wet Wash

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Wash AU, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexy, more dojae because why not, part time job, wet jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: The new car wash boy in town does his job shirtless, so Doyoung is hitting his friends up for cars because he has a ‘sudden and mysterious’ interest to get them ‘clean’.





	Wet Wash

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with me watching Charli XCX's Boys MV, and I saw Charlie Puth washing the car (I'm a big fan of his btw XD), and then I saw a car wash prompt on tumblr and I thought, who in NCT would fit best for a car wash au. Realistically the answer is everybody (legal, that is) but I have such a soft spot for Jaehyun and an even biggest soft spot for dojae so I wrote this LOL I hope you guys like it!!!

               “I think one of the things that you must be as a college student is broke.” Ten grumbled, checking his wallet for change at the counter of Wake Up Coffee (the irony in this name is really too much to handle sometimes). “Doyoung, you got a dollar to spare?”

               “What happened to your money?”

               “I don’t know, it got lost, spent it on laundry, bought the milk, bought a new dildo…” Ten just shrugged carelessly. “My money could be anywhere.”

               Doyoung rolled his eyes and handed over the dollar. The lady working at Wake Up Coffee did not seem awake at all as she lazily handed them their coffee and stuffed in two napkins for the sake of it. Doyoung took his iced Americano and left the coffee house with his best friend.

               “You should get a part-time job if you are so broke.” Doyoung said.

               “Maybe, but I can’t decide what’s good for me.”

               “Waiter?”

               “No. Did that last summer and I hated it.”

               “Tutor?”

               “Do I look like somebody with the patience to tutor anybody?”

               “Good point,” Doyoung shuddered. “You knocked your cousin over last week just because you lost in Scrabble.”

               “He blocked my word Doyoung. HE. BLOCKED. MY. WORD.” Mr. Over-The-Top rolled his eyes. “I could have won. I was that close.”

               “So you can’t serve, and you can’t teach. What can you do then, be a stripper?”

               “Don’t knock the sex industry.” Ten shook his head. “Millions were made from horny men getting pleasure from dirty sex on disinfected sheets and risking HIV.”

               As they walked down NCT Street a little more, they recognized one red Hyundai driving into a nearby residential area. There was a giant bumper sticker at the back reading NCT U, the name of their college. Doyoung blinked with curiosity. “Why is that car going?”

               “Let’s go find out.”

               They made the turn at the corner, and saw two cars parked outside a house. The cars were not the strange part, but the group of girls certainly were. They were standing by their cars, in their short skirts and daisy dukes, waiting for something. Doyoung and Ten recognized some of them as girls from their own college. One of the girls waved to them, and Doyoung smiled at her. She was Irene from maths class.

               “What’s going on here?” Doyoung asked her.

               “We’re waiting to get our car washed.”

               “There’s a car wash here?”

“Sure. It’s called Wet Wash.”

“Wet Wash?” _Seriously? Who the fuck keeps coming up with these names?_

               “Oh my god, this is the shop! I mean house!” Ten jumped in his spot, smile wide with excitement.

               “What house?”

               “This new car wash place exclusively for NCT U students. Some of the kids from college got together to run a homemade car wash business. You get 50% discount for the first month.”

               “That’s cool.”

               “That’s not the point.” Ten wriggled his eyebrows. The red Hyundai drove into the front parking lot, and Irene exited the car. She handed the keys over to another guy, Hansol from engineering. Hansol went back into the house, and someone else followed him out again, carrying buckets and sponges.

               “I don’t get it. What am I supposed to be looking out for?”

               “It’s not what, it’s who.”

               It was summer after all, and the heat was very intense. They started lathering the car with soap, until one of them put his sponge down to take his shirt off. The girls outside the shop started gasping and holding their breaths. Doyoung’s jaw dropped at the sight: a handsome young man, his beautiful brown hair slicked back due to the water and in shorts that were riding way too low on his hips to _not_ illicit dirty thoughts.

               “Oh.”

               “Now you get it.” Ten smirked.

               “Who is he?”

               “That’s Jung Jaehyun from business. He’s Johnny classmate. They were the ones who started this business.”

               “And you know this because?”

               “You think I go on those dates with Johnny just to stare at him?” Ten cackled. “He told me.”

               “You mean you didn’t go on those dates to stare at his ass?” Doyoung teased.

               “He’s the one staring at me.” Ten laughed. He nudged Doyoung a little more. “He’s cute isn’t he?”

               “Johnny?”

               “Yes and no. I meant Jaehyun.”

               “Oh.” Doyoung turned back to the car wash boy, who was focused on lathering up the red Hyundai and getting it spotless. He wiped the forehead with the back of his hand, the sweltering heat from the sun making him sweat. His lips darted out to lick his lips and Doyoung heard Irene make a funny goose sound. He can’t blame her though, because even he is beginning to wonder what it would feel like to run his hands in that smooth brown locks.

               “He’s so hot.”

               “I know. You know. They know.” Ten pointed to the girls. “Business has only begun for a day and already they have created quite a buzz.”

               “How much is it to get a car clean?”

               “About 15 bucks.”

               “Hmm…”

               “What are you thinking?”

               “I was thinking,” Doyoung hummed a little more. “I think my car hasn’t been washed in a while.”

               “You don’t have a car.”

               “Damn it.”

*********************

               When you have a tiny crush on the half-naked car wash boy but you don’t have a car, there’s a very simple solution around that: get your friend’s car, which is exactly what Doyoung tried to do. Ten knew something was up when Doyoung made breakfast for him and coffee that actually tasted _decent_.

               “What do you want?”

               “Is this any way to treat your best friend who woke up at 5am just to make you pancakes and eggs?”

               “It doesn’t take 3 hours to make two pancakes and scrambled eggs.”

               “It does when I’m making it, and look,” Doyoung stuck his finger out and point it at Ten’s nose. “I got a cut. For you. I _bleed_ for you.”

               “What do you want?”

               “I need a car.”

               “My sister is using it this week.”

               “And you didn’t bother to tell me about this before you bought me to Wet Wash?” Doyoung pouted.

               “I didn’t think you would be interested in him, but you are aren’t you?” Ten teased. “I can see it in your face and in your pants.”

               “Shut up.” Doyoung folded his legs consciously. “I still need a car.”

               “Johnny has one.”

               “He’s not going to lend it to me.”

               “No, but I can convince him to get a car wash.”

               “He’s not going to fall for that. He could very easily wash it himself.”

               “How long have you known me?” Ten rolled his eyes as if Doyoung was an idiot. “No one says no to me. No one.”

*********************

               “I can’t believe he fell for that.” Doyoung was now in the back seat of Johnny’s old Toyota, shaking his head in total disbelief because he really did not believe Ten could get Johnny to go along with their ridiculous mission to stalk Jaehyun.

               “I told you: never underestimate the power of the booty.” Ten winked. “Johnny, you are such an angel for agreeing to this.”

               “Anything for you my sweet butterfly.”

               “I hope they do sanitation services because I am about to throw up in your car.”

               “Don’t throw up Doyoung,” Ten said. “We’re almost there.”

               The car arrived in front of Hansol’s house and Johnny knocked on the door. “Hansol!”

               “Hey man what’s up!” Hansol greeted, bumping chests like American football players. “Need a car wash?”

               “Yeah. Is it fine if I leave the car here? Ten and I are going to walk down to the ice cream parlour for a sundae.”

               “No problem. Just leave it to us.” Hansol pocketed Johnny’s key carefully. “What about you?” he asked Doyoung. “Are you going with them too?”

               “Er…no. Can I stay here?”

               “Sure, if that’s fine with you. You can come in for some water, er…”

               “Doyoung. Kim Doyoung from Law.”

               “Doyoung! I’m Ji Hansol from Engineering.” Hansol shook his hand warmly and invited him inside. “The car wash shouldn’t take long. Jaehyun and I have been doing this for a long time, so we’re experts at this.”

               “Where’s Jaehyun?”

               “He’s in the back rinsing off a motorbike. Yo Jae! We got another car here! It’s Johnny’s!”

               “Meet me in the garage!!”

               Hansol grabbed a bucket that he placed by the dining room table and exited through the garage door. Doyoung followed him and there he was: Jung Jaehyun in all his wet, half naked glory.

               “God, I am sweating like a pig.” He laughed. His voice was like warm honey, mixed with musk and he had a cheeky smile that showcased his adorable dimples. _Dimples. Shit. Fuck._

               “Not that anyone can tell.” Hansol laughed. “Hey, Jae, meet Doyoung from Law. He’s friends with Johnny and Ten.”

               “Nice to meet you. Sorry I can’t shake hands. I’m all wet.”

               “I can see that.” Doyoung giggled awkwardly, trying his very best not to focus on the small abs that were forming on his stomach. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

               “Shit, the phone.” Hansol groaned. “I have to get it.”

               “Go ahead.” Hansol rushed back inside as Jaehyun turned the tap on, getting ready to douse the car with water.

               “Do you mind if I just…sit here?” Doyoung asked.

               “Not at all. Have a seat.”

               Doyoung sat down on a little garden bench as Jaehyun started to get to work. Up close, Jaehyun was way more muscular than he thought. He had strong arm muscles with pulsating veins underneath. His stomach muscles were well defined, forming small abs and a faint impression of a V line near his abdomen. He had alabaster skin and his face was crafted from god. Deep eyes, dimples, a beautiful smile and that hair. _Fuck._

               “Is it hard work? To run a business like this?” Doyoug asked, trying to cut the awkward silence a little and make his staring less obvious.

               “Sometimes, when the orders are too overwhelming. Otherwise, it’s pretty good business.” Jaehyun smiled. “I’m not the only one doing the work of course, but for some reason Hansol insists I wash cars that come into the garage or in front of the house wherever can see me.”

               “Smart.” Doyoung giggled.

               “What did you say?”

               “I said…uhm…I said you’re doing a good job.”

               “Thank you.” Jaehyun said. “I like doing this. It’s fun for me.”

               “You like washing cars?”

               “I like cars in general.” Jaehyun explained. “Do you like them?”

               “I’m fine with them I guess. I don’t have one of my own so I can’t fully understand the joy of having one.”

               “Do you know what I really want to do?” Jaehyun paused for a little while to take a break. His hands were on the hood of the car, his sponge on one said leaking soapy water as he tried to catch his breath. “I just want to take my car and drive somewhere, listen to music, sleep under the stars…that kind of stuff.”

               “That sounds very romantic.”

               “Just imagine, sitting in the backseat with your lover in your arms, listening to music.”

               “Like at a drive-in?” Doyoung’s lips were becoming very dry at the thought of Jaehyun’s strong arms around him, and him leaning against his broad chest.

               “That sounds nice.” Jaehyun smiled. “Maybe make out a little.”

               “Yeah…” _Jaehyun’s lips on my neck, kissing and nibbling softly._

               “It’s a small space you know, so we have to squeeze tight.”

               “Uh huh…” _His body pressed up against mine, hands underneath my shirt._

               “Legs tangled. Hair all messed up.”

               _Fuck._

               “Who knows where that might lead?”

               “Yeah…uh huh…”

               “Doyoung? Are you okay?”

               “Me? I uh…oh!” Doyoung reached for his lips and caught a drool escaping his lips and leaking down his chin. “Sorry about that. I was uh…thinking about the fried chicken I had last night.”

               “Must be some good chicken.”

               “Yeah. The best.” Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

               Doyoung rushed back inside the house and found the bathroom. He opened the tap in the sink and splashed his face with water. Maybe if he did it hard enough, he would drown and save himself the humiliation of seeing Jaehyun again.

 *********************

               They say love makes you blind. They also make you desperate because there was Doyoung again after a week, driving Yuta’s old Kia up NCT Street to Wet Wash once more. That piece of junk was so old it was a miracle it didn’t just break down in the middle of the road and have one of the wheels just roll away in cartoon fashion. The car was an embarrassment (and a safety hazard) but Doyoung insisted on driving it for a car wash anyways. Why? Because he’s desperate.

               “Wow.” Jaehyun stared at the Kia in his driveway in disbelief. “Which war did this car escape from?”

               “Yuta’s break up with Sicheng.” Doyoung chuckled. “He uhm…didn’t take it too well.”

               “So what did he do? Drive it off a cliff and salvaged it again?”

               “Close. He just took a frying pan and well…” Doyoung shrugged. “Let’s just say no thief would ever want to take this one.”

               “I can see that.” Jaehyun laughed. He was wearing a black hoodie and track pants. “I’ll get changed and get right to it.”

               Yuta’s Kia is small, so Doyoung knew it wasn’t going to take long to wash it, so he tried to talk in an attempt to get to know Jaehyun better. Attempt was really the best word to use here because Doyoung could not muster the courage to say anything at all in front of Jaehyun, even if he was fully dressed in a plain shirt. So as usual, Jaehyun broke the ice.

               “So how has things been so far?”

               “It’s nice. Well, shitty on some days, but fine on others.” Doyoung said.

               “Do you live in the dorms?”

               “Yeah. With Ten, and Johnny because he seems to be staying over more often than I want.”

               “Are they serious?”

               “I don’t know. I think so.” Doyoung shrugged. “Johnny is very smitten with him.”

               “And you? Are you with anyone?” Jaehyun asked, rubbing the hood of the car with his sponge.

               “No. You?”

               “No.” Jaehyun laughed.

               “Impossible.” Doyoung dropped his jaw. “You mean neither one of those giggly girls on your front lawn asked you out?”

               “You mean Irene and her friends?” Doyoung nodded in answer.

               “She tried dropping hints but I’m not interested in girls.”

               “Did she get the hint?”

               “I don’t think so.” Jaehyun cackled. “She seems to think I’m just playing hard to get.”

               “That’s too bad.” Doyoung pouted. “It shouldn’t be that hard. If he doesn’t like you, he doesn’t like you. But if he does, you’d know it.”

               “Uh huh.” Jaehyun smiled. “Like you?”

               “Me? I…uhm…ah…” Doyoung’s knees turned into jelly as Jaehyun raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I…hahh…”

               “I’m really sticky. I need to get this shirt off.” Jaehyun groaned. “Do you mind?”

               _Do I mind? Really? Are you fucking serious?_

               Jaehyun dug two fingers under his wet shirt and tried to peel it off. Halfway through he stopped, the wet material clinging too tightly onto his skin. “Doyoung? Can you help me?”

               “I…sure…” Doyoung wasn’t too sure what he was doing as he held onto the wet material, slowly peeling off the shirt like skin off a banana and suddenly everything just became too hot. Jaehyun was so close to him, water droplets clinging onto his skin and his hair slick with water, seductively dripping down his face. Doyoung watched one of them drip down his chin, to his neck, to his collarbones, down his chest, past his nipple, down his abs line and disappear into the hemline of his pants.

               Suddenly, his own pants started feeling very uncomfortable.

               “Uhm…ah…okay now?”

               “Much better. Thanks Doyoung.” Jaehyun gave him a sly sort of smile and went back to work. Doyoung was sweating bullets and the sun wasn’t even in the sky.

*********************

               “Doyoung, this is getting pathetic, even for you.” Ten rolled his eyes as he handed over his keys. “You have been hitting up everybody from Johnny, to Yuta, to Taeyong, to your parents and now me for a car to take to Wet Wash. It’s getting very obvious now.”

               “Just give me the damn keys.” Doyoung snatched the keys dangling from Ten’s fingers. “I’m just trying to support a fellow student’s business, okay?”

               “Uh huh, but I don’t think support comes in the form of all those sounds I hear coming from your room.” Ten smirked.

               “I thought they were coming from you?” Doyoung narrowly avoided a kick in the butt as he ran out of his dorm and headed for Ten’s Mercedes. This was Doyoung’s 5th trip in a month and his monthly allowance spending has gone overboard on unnecessary car wash expenditures but to see Jung Jaehyun? It was worth every fucking penny.

               “Hello Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled upon seeing Doyoung driving up his driveway. “I should give you a frequent customer card to stamp on or something.”

               “A VIP excess would be nice.” Doyoung sighed. “Then I can cut in front of the girls who bring their cars. You have a very large female market.”

               “Yeah well.” Something in the form of a blush appeared on Jaehyun’s face. “Good marketing I guess.”

               _Too good if you ask me._

               “And whose car is this?”

               “Ten’s.”

               “Nice.” Jaehyun walked around the car a few times. “It’s going to take me a while to finish because it’s so big. I’ve got other customers lining up, would you mind giving me a hand? I’ll split the money with you.”

               “Me?” Doyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. “Sure, no problem.”

               Jaehyun handed Doyoung a sponge and the hose. “You’ve seen me do this so many times. You know what to do.”

               “I guess.” Doyoung giggled nervously, turning the water on to douse the car. After a basic rinse, he dumped his sponge in soap water and started soaping the car. The ground was slippery and wet from all the washing. Doyoung accidentally bumped into Jaehyun at one point, dropping his sponge on the floor.

               “Oops.”

               “Sorry about that.”

               Doyoung didn’t say anything but he smiled instead. He continued his work as usual, until Doyoung hit a particularly soft spot on the ground, making him slip a little.

               “Woah!” Doyoung nearly lost his balance but Jaehyun grabbed his arm. He thought he was alright until Jaehyun spun him around and pressed him against the hood of the car, arms pinned to his side and hips just centimetres away.

               “If I didn’t know better, I would say you have been checking me out all this time.” Jaehyun smirked devilishly, his eyebrows moving up naughtily.

               “That depends.” Doyoung swallowed thickly. “Define ‘checking out’ for me.”

               “Staring at me like you want to eat me.” Jaehyun smiled, face inching closer and Doyoung stopped breathing. “Coming into my shop more than once. Sitting there watching me as I clean the cars with no shirt on.”

               “In my defence, I’m not the only one doing this.”

               “Yes, but you’re the only one I’m interested in.” Jaehyun laughed at the eyes bugging out of Doyoung’s face. “What are you doing tonight?”

*********************

               “Where are you going tonight?” Ten asked Doyoung, watching him run around to look for his new sneakers.

               “I’ve got a date.”

               “You do? With who?”

               “Jaehyun.”

               “Get out of here.”

               “That’s what I said, and he said he’d rather take me to dinner instead.”

               “Fuck he’s smooth.” Ten giggled. “He knows what he’s doing that’s for sure.”

               Jaehyun arrived promptly at 8pm and Doyoung gasped as he opened the door, his date standing there in a dark blue shirt and white jeans. _Shit. I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be sexier clothed than not._

               “So where are we going…” Doyoung didn’t get a chance to say a word in the car as Jaehyun grabbed his chin and kissed him, lips melding together like molten metal.

               “I’ve been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you.”         

               “We should get going to the restaurant, or whatever it is you have planned.”

               “I’m not sure.” Jaehyun smirked, running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. “I’m finally fulfilling one of my long-time fantasies.”

               Needless to say, they never made it to their reservation on time.

*********************

               “Thank you for washing my car Jaehyun,” Irene smiled with googly, heart eyes as she flicked her hair back.

               “It’s no problem.” Jaehyun smiled, wiping his hands with a towel. “That will be twenty bucks.”

               “Here.”

               “Over here Irene.”

               “Ten?!” Irene stood back in surprise when Ten appeared out of nowhere, a wallet full of cash and Doyoung following behind him. “Are you working here?”

               “Yeah. It’s my new part time job.” Ten beamed. “I get to stay near my boyfriend, who’s also washing cars and make money at the same time.”

               “Then what about you Doyoung? What are you doing here?”

               “I’m just here to see my boyfriend.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun softly on the lips and he heard the girls squeal and make some kind of dying duck sound. “I saw the way you were looking at my man. That will be five bucks.”

               “No way. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

               “You didn’t know there was an extra charge to ogle at the car washer?” Doyoung laughed. “Read the sign the next time.”

               “I’m not paying that. Don’t be ridiculous.”

               “Do it sis or you’ll lose your VIP customer status.” Ten said, happily collecting the five bucks Irene was forced to pay. “Actually, let’s make it 8 because your eyes definitely lingered on his crotch for a minute and that costs extra.”

               “Fuck off Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you guys liked it!!


End file.
